


A Brother’s Worry

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dean has a death wish, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Dean is playing with fire. Sam just doesn't want to get burned.October 19th: Hold My Beer - 100 words - Character totally has this. ;)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 2





	A Brother’s Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

**A Brother’s Worry**

“Dean there’s no way that you can get that family outta there!” Sam pleaded with his brother, eyes filled with tears, watching impotently, as he saw his brother get a determined look on his face. This wasn’t going to end well, Sam just knew it.

They were just passing through this sleepy rural town on the way to another job when Sam was jostled awake by the Impala coming to a stop. He grumbled and looked over to Dean, pausing, when he saw the orange glow of fire reflected off the car's interior. Dean was already rushing out of the car towards the house fire. 

“Don’t worry! I got this Sammy!” Sam could see Dean's cocky smirk and he hit his head against the dashboard, a sob trying to escape. Why?! Why did Dean have such a death wish!

He grabbed his cell, calling 911 on auto-pilot, as he watched his brother breach the house, his sob morphing into strained laughter. Maybe Dean was in the wrong business after all.


End file.
